


Snippets

by WhumpTown



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Protective Dani Powell, Smut, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: I had a bunch of leftover scenes from other fics that were good but didn't do much for the plot so... I put them in this little fic of snippets
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Dani Powell, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> I have listened to nothing but Harry Styles and Cage the Elephant since my spring break I AM GOING TO LOSE MY SHIT

“He’s a Nazi spy,” Malcolm explains, his arms moving to rope her attention in. “Vonnegut uses dark humor and really makes you connect with this guy.” Malcolm shakes his head at the idea, completely enthralled with the fact that someone is willing to listen to his thoughts on a book. “The premises of the book is- How have I _never_ told you about this?” 

She looks over her shoulder at him. In his excitement, he’d moved away from leaning against the counter as he had been when the conversation started. Now, he’s just behind her moving his entire body as he talks excitedly. “I don’t know.” The thing is, he has explained Kurt Vonnegut’s “ _Mother Night_ ” to her so many times she might as well have read it herself. He has told her about the book but she doesn’t mind it. 

His eyes are on fire with the smile eating up his face. It’s for that twinkle, the way he dances around with excitement that she encourages the book to be brought up. He shakes it off, deciding any excuse to tell Dani about something he loves is good enough for him. “It’s a crazy book, Dani!” 

She soaks up his energy, basking in the excited inflection of his voice. He tells her the story of a man who she knows all too well. Her mind tells her that Malcolm identifies with this character whose life seems to twist and turn in unimaginable ways. The idea that ‘you are who you pretend to be’ is a point of contingency for Malcolm. 

Who is Malcolm Bright?

And that night, when he lays his head on her pillow and wraps his arms around her waist she’ll lean into his warmth. He’ll know she lied in the kitchen, his brain reciting the crinkle in the corner of her left eye as one of her ticks and the soft way she seemed to be smiling at herself. She’s clever, fooled him, and he loves her for that.

\----------------

“I don’t need a hero,” she whispers into the flesh of his neck. Her next kiss is rough, the sting of her teeth against his skin ears a gasp from his mouth. His hips lifting from the bed, seeking to grind against her body but she meets his thrust with a palm. His ass is pushed back into the mattress, her soft laughter in his ear as she denies him. 

Her tongue traces the hickey blossoming at the notch where his collar bone and neck meet. Her hot tongue eases the stinging flesh. Kissing her way up to his mouth, she throws her leg over his. Nimble fingers unbutton his shirt, tugging it from where he’d tucked it into his pants. Her cold hand plants on the hollow of his stomach as he sucks a breath in.

Holding it, his eyes dart between hers. There’s not a thought in his head. Silence echos but he feels. Dear God, he feels it all. 

Her nails, blunt, come up his sides playing his ribs like a piano. Her lips attack his, swallowing the soft sounds he makes as her hands move up his body. “Malcolm,” she lets him grind his hips into her own. She smiles as his hand slips under her shirt, her bra coming undone and he makes a swift movement to untangle her from its confines. “Malcolm,” she grabs his left wrist and pins it above his head. 

His chest rises quickly as his heart rate keeps climbing. He takes the hint, his right hand cupping her hip but no longer angling her body closer to his. 

“Do you understand?” 

His brain is filled with endorphins, oxytocin making his body unbelievably steady but also narrow. He wants one thing: her. She’s denying him contact, waiting with bated breath for him to recall something she’s said. “I’m-” she moves and touches his throbbing hardness still confined to his dress pants. “You do-don’t need a hero.”

Dani smiles and unbuttons his pants. Her hands warmed from his body slip into his pants. His breath stutters. She smiles at her accomplishment, “we should do this more often.” He kicks his left leg out, pinned as she forces him to keep his hips still. She takes his strained neck and bright red cheeks as answer enough. 

\-------------

Dani’s keys hit the lock on the front door and Malcolm’s heart rate quickens in his chest. He’s conditioned, a lovesick puppy for an NYPD detective. He can’t even see her and his heart is trying to leap out of his chest. “Dani!” He greets her at the door before she can kick her shoes off. 

She kisses him, palms cupping his cheeks. She breathes him in, letting her body relax against his. “Have I told how much I love you,” she presses her face to his neck, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. 

He’s unsure of what he’s supposed to do so he hugs her back. “Not today, I don’t think.” It’s then that he realizes she’s crying. Her shoulders shake despite how hard she fights to keep it in. “Dani?”

She’d left the apartment early, called out on a case. He was forced to stay behind, he couldn’t cancel another therapy session. Did something happen at the crime scene? She can feel him growing uneasy with her silence but she can’t get the image of the victim out of her mind. “He looked-” she chokes on the words, pulling away from his embrace to see his eyes. She slides a hand over his chest, feeling the anxious drum of his heart under her fingertips. “He looked just like you.”

It stumps him for a moment. Who looked just like he does?

Dani sucks in a breathe, catching in her throat as she ugly cries. “He-He had blue eyes and-” he pulls her back against him. Rubbing her back he soothes her. He has no idea what to say. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“Malcolm?” She has fistfuls of his shirt, her face still pressed to his chest. “Will you-Will you just hold me?” 

He’s stunned. She’s the strong one. Never bows or breaks. “Of course, Dani.” He moves his hand to the back of her head, pressing a kiss to her head. “I’m sorry you’re upset.” 

She pulls her face from his body, looking up at him with the saddest hazel eyes he’s ever seen. Her hand comes to his cheek, her eyes falling to his face as her thumb runs over his skin. “I do,” she whispers, eyes climbing back up to his. “I really do love you.”

He kisses her, much softer than his greeting. He puts his forehead against hers, pulling their bodies against one another. “I love you too.”

\-----------------

Gil looks down at the boy in his arms. Fluttering eyelashes and choked gasps is all that’s left of the boy he’s raised. Malcolm’s chest rises slowly, unevenly. His skin is clammy and chilled and Gil knows their time is gone. “Take her.” He can’t protect them both but he can spare her. Time slipping between his fingers he has to choose, not between them but for them.

Dani comes to life. Fighting with everything she’s got to get away to stop him. Her pale face jerks to him. “Gil-” she pulls away from the medic that tries to secure her to the stretcher. “Gil, no-” she tries to get up, grunting in pain. Three verses one and she’s on the stretcher, body trembling as she uses all her might to thrash her way out of the straps across her chest and legs. “No!” She sobs, pleading with him. “No, please.” She screams out into the chilled air, the madness of heartache and fear overwhelming her bloodloss. “No!”

Hot tears roll down his face, his thumb skimming the chilled skin of Malcolm’s cheek. “I’ve got you.” Gil holds him close, closing his eyes to shut out Dani’s gut-wrenching sobs. “The other ambulance is coming,” he promises but it may be too late. 

Malcolm is holding on. His strength slipping through his fingers like water. “Gil,” his fist is grasping Gil’s shirt but he’s not strong enough for a good hold. His fingers are just tangled in the fabric of the shirt. “Thank you,” the words are a hoarse whisper, nearly impossible to hear over the sound of the ambulance pulling away.

Gil understands. Malcolm’s thanking him for choosing Dani, saving Dani. 

His smile is pale but it does not that sick puppy dog love look Malcolm always wears for Dani. “She-She’s gonna hate you,” Malcolm warns, voice trembling. “You have to-” he gasps for air, chest constricting tightly. “You have to remind her to we-wear gloves in the winter. You-You have to- have to promise me, Gil.” 

He shushes the profiler gently, stroking his cheek and brushing the tears away. “I will, I promise.” 

Malcolm nods, accepting. He just needs her to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this quarantine, I need new music and new fic ideas...


End file.
